What Is Next?
by Keiko-Umi-Chan
Summary: After defeating Galaxia, strange things have been happening...........is there another villain? Or is there something else they don't know about? There are OC's here! I'll update weekly!
1. Another Enemy? Old or New?

****

What Is Next?

Disclaimer: *I do not own Sailor Moon, and I probably never will. In fact, if I did own Sailor Moon, I'd be rich! Ha ha ha! Anyways, what I'm saying is don't sue! I don't own anything that I write here, except for my original characters, my plot, and other things that you do not recognize to be in the real Sailor Moon! Thank you for your time, now on with the story!*

A/N: Ok, this is going to be a fic that I hope to continue writing, and not stop in the middle because I was getting discouraged.........anyways, I hope you all like it, and uh.........yeah. Oh! By the way, please review!!!!!!!! And, the pairings are............Usagi/Mamoru, Ami/Zoicite, Rei/Jedite, Mako/Nephirite, and Minako/Kunzite. By the way, the generals will all be males!!!!! And it will be set on Earth, after the last season (the Sailor Stars, when Usagi cleansed/beat Sailor Galaxia). And uh...........the way I'll write it is with dialogue. (Ex.: Usagi: What?????? No fair! How come Rei gets first dibs?!?!?!?!) Usagi=U:, Ami=A:, Rei=R:, Mako=Ma:, Minako=Mi:, Mamoru=Mam:, Chibi-Usa=C:, Haruka=H:, Michiru=Mic:, Hotaru=Ho:, Setsuna=S:, Zoicite=Z:, Nephirite=N:, Jedite=J:, Kunzite=K:, and that's all I can think of for now. Oh! One more! This is my original character......Keiko! Keiko=K:. Ok! That's all I wanted to say, and now........on with the story! (By the way, Luna=L:, Artemis=Ar:, and Diana=D:.) And if there are any more things I need to say, I'll say it before the chapter begins, ok? Ok! Now, really ON with the story! ^-^

What Is Next?

Chapter One: Another Enemy? Old Or New?

[CUT TO - Rei's Temple - At Night]

(Usagi, Rei, and Ami are sitting down, next to a table, Japanese style. Rei and Ami are drinking tea, and Usagi has her head in her arms, just staring off in space)

U: (Sadly) "I miss Mamoru.................."

****

Ever since they defeated Sailor Galaxia, Usagi has been missing Mamoru, because he went back to America, for college. 

R: "Usagi, you know it's for the best, he _needs _to go, plus, he said he'll come and visit often!" 

****

A: "Yes, that's true Usagi, _and_ you have the engagement ring of Mamoru's!"

****

U: "Yeah.............I guess you guys are right, thanks."

****

R: "You're welcome."

****

A: **(Seriously, even more serious than most of the times) "**Do you guys think that our days of being Sailor Scouts are over?"

****

R: (Uncertainly) "Probably, I mean, what else can there be?"

****

A: "Maybe........maybe there are more enemies out there..............just biding their time.................."

****

U: (Sighing) "Maybe, but I hope not, I want a normal life. I want to live my life normally from now on, no more powers, no more Sailor business! I mean it!" **(Very seriously) ** "I'm sick of being a Sailor Scout. I just want to get on with my life, I want to catch up with Naru, since I haven't talked to her for so long, I want to catch up on everything!"

****

R: (Smiling slightly) "Even school?"

****

U: "Yes! Even s-"**(Gets her sense back)** "School?????????????? No way! Definetely not school!" 

****

A: (Muttering) "And I thought being a Sailor Scout and going through all those events would make her become more serious about school.............."

****

U: "You wish!"

(Everyone but Usagi falls down, sweatdropping)

****

U: "What??????????"

****

A: "Never mind, Rei, can I talk to you for a sec?"

****

R: "Sure, what's up?"

****

A: "I meant in another room."

****

R: "Oh! I knew that."

****

(Ami rolls her eyes, and smiles a bit. Rei and Ami leave the room, they go into Rei's Room.)

****

[CUT TO - Rei's Room - 6:00 P.M.]

****

(Rei and Ami are seated on the floor, on some cushions, and Rei looks at Ami, expecting her to say something.)

A: (Seriously) "Ahem, ok, we gotta do something to get Usagi's mind off of Mamoru, I bet that in a week or two, it'll drive her insane, either her, or us!"

****

R: "Yeah............you've got a point there, Usagi doesn't really need to try hard to drive us insane, or get us really mad at her, especially me! And to think what would happen if she mourns over Mamoru.......................ugh................" **(Shudders)** "I can't bear to think it!"

****

A: "Same here." 

****

R: **(Staring at nothing in particular)** "So Ames, what do you propose we do?"

****

A: (Thinking hard.................after a moment's pause) "The fair."

****

R: (Non-believing tone) "The fair?"

****

A: (Certain) "Yep! The fair! The games, the rides, the food, the _COTTON CANDY!_ Everything Usagi could want, all in one place! She likes doing fun things, things that don't involve too much brain power, and food! You must think of the food!"

****

R: "Hey.................yeah! That just might work! Great idea Ames!"

****

A: "Thank you! How about we bring her there tomorrow, what do you say?"

****

R: (Smiling broadly) "I say yes!"

****

A: "All right. Let's go down before Usagi gets really suspicious of us..............or realize that we aren't there.............."

****

R: "Right! Should you or I tell Minako and Mako?"

****

A: "I'll do it, I'll see if we can all meet there tomorrow at around..........three, all right?"

****

R: "That's fine! Wow.......for once Ami, you're not studying in your free time."

****

A: (Sarcastically) "Hardee har har, that's hilarious."

****

R: (Grinning) "Yep! Ain't it?"

****

A: (Rolling her eyes) "Whatever, let's just go down, huh?"

****

R: "All right."

****

[CUT TO - The Next Day - The Fair - 3:00 P.M.]

****

(Ami, Rei, Mako, Minako, and Usagi are there, looking around the fair. Usagi is chewing on some cotton candy, Mako is getting out some of her home made lunch, Minako is just staring around them, along with Rei, and Ami has a book in her hands, reading.)

****

R: "Come on Ames! You gotta put down the book, and let's go on a ride or two!"

****

A: "Hang on! I just got to the interesting part!" **(Holding up her free hand)**

****

Ma: (Raising an eyebrow) "Interesting? Ames, that book is based souly on astro-physics, I doubt that there is adventure in there, or even a slight touch of romance!"

****

A: "In order for something to be interesting to read, it doesn't have to be adventurey, or romancey." **(Still reading)**

****

U: (Grabbing Ami's book outta her hands) "Look Ami! Let's go on that ride! I bet that _that's _a bunch more exciting than an astro-what-not book!"

****

A: "It's "I bet that that's a _lot_ more exciting" and it's astro-physics, which is _very _interesting by the way!" **(Grabbing her book back)**

****

Mi: "Come on Ami!"** (Exasperated) **"You want Usagi to complain and complain the whole time here, just because _you _won't _stop_ reading your book?!?!?!?!"

****

A: (Sighing, and rolling her eyes a bit, but smiling slightly) "Fine, let's go on a ride, _one _ride, after that, you all leave me alone to study."

****

Ma: (Grinning) "We can't guarantee it!" 

****

(They ran over to the "_Thunderbolt_" roller coaster, and each bought a ticket and got on. Usagi and Rei got stuck together in a row, Mako and Minako got together in another row, and Ami got stuck with a girl.) 

****

R: "Move over Usagi! You're hogging the space! Plus, you gotta get your seatbelt on, and your getting cotton candy in my hair!!!!!"

****

U: "Well _excuse-a me Rei!!! _I just happen to need a lot of space, and your hair is too long and messy!"

****

R: (Outraged...........kinda.........) "_MESSY?!?!?!?!?!_ I know for a fact that my hair is not _messy!!!!_"

****

(They continue their bickering......................)

****

Mi: "Are you surprised that they're fighting again?"

Ma: "Not one bit."

****

Mi: "Same here."

****

(They both sit back comfortably in their seats and are waiting for the ride to start.)

****

(Ami got out her book again, and started reading)

****

Girl: "Astro-physics, you like it?"

****

A: "Yep! I think it's really interesting!"

****

Girl: "I see."

****

A: "Do you like it?"

****

Girl: "Yep! Very interesting..........plus, you get to learn a lot."

****

A: "I agree, my name's Ami by the way, what's yours?"

****

Girl: "My name's -"

****

(She got cut off because the ride just started. There was an awful lot of screaming, especially from Usagi's row....................................After a few.......or a lot of twists and turns and loop-de-loops, the ride was over. Usagi got out, dazed, Rei got out, looking like she would scream................, Mako and Minako got out, both rather calm, yet dazed, and Ami got out looking like she would faint.)

****

A: "Oh my God! I'm never going on a roller coaster ride ever again, ever!"

****

Mi: "I'm gonna go on the merry-go-round, it's very................not fast................" **(She walked away from the others, and got in line to go on the merry-go-round)**

****

Ma: "I'm gonna go check out the food court............if I make it there without barfing.............**(She walked away from the others and went to the food court)**

U: "Come on Rei! Let's go on that again!"

****

R: "Let's not." **(She was holding her stomach, looking like she might barf)**

****

U: "Oh come on Rei! _PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_"

****

R: (Grumbling) "Fine, but if I barf on you, it's your own fault!"

****

U: "Yay! I think..........." ** (She and Rei walk back to the roller coaster, and get in line again)**

****

A: "And I'm just gonna go sit on a bench, with no one to disturb me, and read!" **(She made her way over to a bench, sat down comfortably, and started reading.........again).**

[CUT TO - The Fair - The Merry-Go-Round]

****

(Minako is standing in line, waiting patientally for her ticket)

****

Mi: 'I wonder how long this'll take........oh well, at least it's better than being on a roller coaster...............' **(She sees a flash of very familiar white/silvery like hair) **'What the heck.............who is that? It seems like.........no, it couldn't be!'

****

[CUT TO - The Fair - The Food Court]

****

(Mako is walking around, looking at the food there)

****

Ma: 'Interesting choices of food here............though I don't think I'll eat anything right now, since I think if I do, I just might barf on someone, and they won't be too happy..............' **(She was walking past an American food stand when she thought she saw a flash of brown) **'What? No! I must be crazy, I probably am, being on a roller coaster with Usagi.............not an experience I wanna relive..................'

****

[CUT TO - The Fair - The "_Thunderbolt_"]

****

(Rei and Usagi come out of the roller coaster ride, again, Rei looks like she wants to barf, and Usagi looks unusually content.)

****

R: "I think I'm gonna go to the gift shop............." 

****

U: "Ok! I think I'll go check out some more rides! See ya Rei!"

****

R: (Weakly) "Yeah, bye." **(Rei walks away) **

****

(Usagi stands in front of the Haunted House, looking at it, wondering if she should go in or not..............she nods, and runs over to the line, smiling)

****

[CUT TO - The Fair - The Gift Shop]

R: 'I'm never going on another roller coaster in my life ever again............................if I do, I think I really will barf on someone!' **(She walks over to the doll collection they have there, and looks at a clown they have. She glanced over at the exit of the Gift Shop, and she swore she saw some blondish hair, walking by quickly, looking unusually familiar) **'No, it couldn't be...........it can't be! It's impossible!'

****

[CUT TO - The Fair - The Bench]

A: 'Astro-physics! Astro-physics! I could spend my entire life reading about them! So interesting...............' **(Ami flipped the page in her book, and while she did, she swore she saw a long, blondish, tannish pony tail escapte her view) **'What the heck? No, I must be nuts! Yes, that's right! It's probably a side effect of being on a roller coaster ride, one that goes awfully fast, with a screaming Usagi on board, yes. That's what it is.' 

****

(The sky suddenly turned dark, and soon.................Ami saw something that she couldn't believe was happening.)

A: 'A Lunar Eclipse?!?!?!?! A _LUNAR ECLIPSE??????????????????????_ It can't be! A Lunar Eclipse is not expected for another month or two! How can this be???? **(She looks up at the sky, opposite of where the Lunar Eclipse is happening) **'The Aurora Borealis? The _AURORA BOREALIS?????????? _What the heck is going on with nature today? This cannot be possible! No way can this be possible! **(She looks up again) **'The aligning of planets............what the heck is happening, this is not supposed to happen now! This is not supposed to happen _EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"

****

(A bunch of people in front of Ami point up and look at the sky, wowing and whoaing. The girl appears again, and looks up, closes her eyes and shakes her head in disbelief) 

A: "Excuse me! Um....I don't believe I caught your name."

****

Girl: "It's Keiko, Keiko Mirazaki, hi. Do you have any idea how this can happen? I mean, this is not supposed to happen, there is no possibility of it being possible to happen, you know what I'm saying?"

****

A: (Agreeing) "Totally"

Keiko: (Shaking her head) "How is this possible?!?!?!?! I bet scientists all over the world will talk about this event. Tomorrow, the headlines will be, "_A Miraculous Event Has Happened In Japan! How Is This Possible? We DON'T Know! Maybe It's A Symbol Of War? A Symbol Of Peace? A Symbol Of Aliens Coming? A Symbol Of Earth Going To Insanity? Who Knows?"_"

****

A: (Laughing a bit) "I agree." 

****

(Four people dressed in black/blue ran past them, nearly knocking them down, but not even stopping to say sorry. They all look up at the sky and are stunned by what they see. Ami gets a close-up look of them and gasps).

K: "Ami? Hello?" ** (Waving her hand over her glassy-eyed new-found friend) **"Are you there? What's up??"

****

A: "I-it's t-t-them again..................how?"

****

(The four people turn around, and they look at Ami and Keiko, the brown haired one, recognizes Ami)

****

Brown-Haired Guy: "S-Sailor Mercury? We meet again." **(He bows)**

****

K: Sailor Who-What?

****

Voice: (Sinisterly) "My my my...........what have we here.............total chaos........wonderful."

****

Author's Note: Ok, this is a rather fast-paced chapter, but I needed to get it all down.........so this is it! Don't worry, my other chapters will be slower-paced, I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	2. A Reunion? More Like An Enemy Reunion!

****

What Is Next?

Disclaimer: *I do not own Sailor Moon, and I probably never will. In fact, if I did own Sailor Moon, I'd be rich! Ha ha ha! Anyways, what I'm saying is don't sue! I don't own anything that I write here, except for my original characters, my plot, and other things that you do not recognize to be in the real Sailor Moon! Thank you for your time, now on with the story!*

****

A/N: Ok! This is my second chappie! I hope you all like it! 

What Is Next?

Chapter Two: A Reunion! More Like An Enemy Reunion!

[CUT TO - The Fair - The Bench]

****

(Ami, Keiko, the Brown-Haired gentleman are all facing each other, Ami and Keiko on one side, facing the brown haired person. They all look up once they hear the voice.)

K: (Confused) "Chaos? What chaos? Unless he thinks people having fun is considered chaos then sure, why not?"

****

Brown-Haired Guy: "Please Mercury, calm down, we wish you no harm."

****

Pony-Tail Guy: (Calmly, stepping up) "That's right."

****

A: "Ok, first off, you gotta all call me Ami, got it? If you keep on calling me Mercury, you'll blow my identity to every person you meet! Second, what are you guys doing here?!?!?!?!"

****

Silver-Haired Guy: "We don't know how we got here again, someone reincarnated us." 

****

Blonde-Haired Guy: "Yes, that's right, we aren't evil now, we swear. We have been............cleansed."

****

A: "Yeah right!" 

****

K: "I don't mean to rain on your parade here, but I gotta say something."

****

Ami, Brown-Haired, Pony-Tail, Silver-Haired, and Blonde-Haired Guys: "WHAT?"

****

K: (Slightly taken back) (Nervously) "Um........I think I know what he meant by chaos"

****

A: (Worried) "What? What do you mean?"

****

K: "Well, with the Aurora Borealis, Lunar Eclipse, and the Aligning of the Planets, all happening on one day, at the same time, it makes people panic because they don't know what this means: War? Peace? Invasion By Aliens? The Apocolypse? They don't know! So when panic is present, chaos is insued."

****

Pony-Tail Guy: "This girl's smart, maybe even smarter than our little Miss Ami here."

****

A: "Shut up, ok, Keiko? Do you know somewhere where you could take them, that will keep them outta trouble, while my friends and I try to figure this out?"

****

K: "Yeah, my place."

A: (Disbelieving) "Your place?"

****

K: "Yep! My place, it's huge, don't worry about it!"

****

A: "Are you sure you're ok with it?"

****

K: "Positive."

****

A: "Ok, thanks."

****

K: "Ok, before I take them anywhere though, who are they? What are their names?"

****

A: "Oh! Sorry, Brown-Haired Guy: Nephirite. Blonde-Haired Guy: Jedite. Silver-Haired Guy: Kunzite. And Pony-Tail Guy: Zoicite."

****

K: "A lot of Ites, huh?"

****

A: "Yeah, they're evil."

****

Zoicite: "_Were _evil."

****

A: "For some reason, I don't trust you, so unless you give me a reason to, I say you're still evil."

****

K: "Ok! Ok! Break it up! Now, I have no clue what's going on, so I'm gonna play along and pretend I know everything, ok? Ok. What I'm gonna do now is bring these four guys to my house, and you do what you do, and............Ami, I need to talk to you and your friends soon, so you guys can fill me in. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

A: (Smiling) "Keiko?"

****

K: "Yeah?"

****

A: " Thanks."

K: (Grinning) "No prob, after all, what are new-found friends for, right?"

****

A: "Right." 

****

K: (Turning to the guys) "All right! I want you to line up in alphebetical order, or by height, shortest to tallest, and follow me. Hup-two-three-four, and a-hup-two-three-four, and a................" **(Continue's her hup-two-three-four thing). **

****

Zoicite: "Great.....we get stuck with the maniac."

****

K: (Turns to Zoicite) "Do you know how to be quiet?"

****

Zoicite: "No."

****

K: "Then I better teach you how. Being quiet is a simple procedure, you just need to shut your yap, not say a thing, and do everything I tell you to! And if you don't do these things........" **(Imitating a gypsy)** "Great misfortune will fall on you!" ** (Quits the gypsy act) **"Ok?"

****

Zoicite: (Squeaky like) "Ok."

****

A: "You're good."

K: "Thank you! It took lots of practice, but it was worth it!"

A: "Can you do that to all of them?" 

****

K: "Oh yeah, just leave 'em to me, you go do your stuff, I'll do my stuff on 'em."

****

A: "Great, thanks Keiko! Bye!" ** (Ami waves goodbye to Keiko and runs over to the merry-go-round, in order to find Minako)**

****

K: "Ok! Now, who knows where my house is?"

****

(They all fall down, sweatdropping)

****

Zoicite: "You don't even know where your own house is?"

****

K: "Well, I just moved here one day ago! I'm not gonna memorize the direction from the fair to my house ya know?

****

Jedite: "Then how are we gonna get there?

****

K: "Um....................I dunno."

Kunzite: "Great, we have to go to her house, the house which she has no idea where."

****

K: "Well, I can say that it's big, really really big, it's a palace, and uh........it's just big, and high, oh yeah, really really high."

****

Nephirite: (Sarcastically) "That helps a lot."

****

K: "Oh be quiet!"

****

Zoicite: "What if we don't wanna?"

****

K: "Then I will hurt you, badly."

****

Zoicite: "Tch! Yeah right! Like a chick like you can hurt us!"

****

K: (Narrowing Her Eyes) "Come with me."

****

(She led them outta the fair and into a park. She stopped in front of a large boulder)

[CUT TO - The Park - Big Boulder Place]

****

K: "This." **(Pointing to the boulder)** "Is you guys." ** (Pointing to Zoicite, Nephirite, Kunzite, and Jedite)** "Now, watch what I can do to the boulder which represents you guys."

****

(She put her index finger on the boulder and pushed slightly. From that small push, the boulder shattered into a million pieces.)

K: "Now, unless you guys want that to happen to you, I suggest you do what I ask."

****

Zoicite: (Frightened) "Yes Ma'am!"

****

K: (Kindly) "Look, I'm not a mean person, or I hope I'm not, and if you think I am, then I'm sorry, this isn't how I usually act. I don't threaten, but I guess after what Ami said about you guys being evil...........I didn't know what to think."

****

Jedite: (Nodding) "Makes sense."

****

K: "Thanks, now come on, let's get to my house.......I think it's west of the park. I have ice cream, do you guys like ice cream?"

****

Kunzite: "We have heard of it, but we have never tried it."

****

K: "Oh my Lord! Really? Well then, I guess you'll know if you like it or not after I serve it to you once we get to my home. I recommened vanilla with lotsa hot fudge!"

****

Nephirite: "That sounds.......intersting."

****

K: "Interesting combo? Not one bit! You should see some of the other flavors!"

****

Zoicite: "There's more?"

****

K: "Uh huh! I think at least fifty more......I dunno."

****

Jedite: "What will people think of next?"

****

K: "I really don't know."

****

Kunzite: "What does your house look like?"

****

K: "It's big...........white...........shiny............I plan to draw on it, make it look better and since it's all sophisticated, and it has pillars......and a gate.....I plan to make a gate......and lotsa windows, I plan to decorate 'em, and-" ** (Keiko's eyes grow wide, and she points to the street) **"That kid needs help." ** (She tore across the park.)**

(The generals looked confused and when they saw the street, with a kid in the middle of it, trying to pick up his ball, and a huge truck coming towards the kid. And since the truck was so big...........the driver couldn't see the kid)

****

Zoicite: "Kunzite, go after Keiko, stop her from doing anything..............unreasonable. Jedite, you find the kid's mom and calm her down. Nephirite, you go get the kid, and if you don't make it in time, I'll try to stop the truck. Ready? Break!" 

(Zoicite and Nephirite ran over to the street, Kunzite ran to Keiko, and Jedite went to find the kid's mom).

****

(Kunzite ran infront of Keiko, and Keiko didn't see him in time to stop, so she collided into him)

****

K: "What the heck are you thinking? That kid needs help!"

****

Kunzite: (Calmly) "Zoicite and Nephirite got it, I'm here to stop you from doing anything rational."

****

K: "But-that-kid-he-in-the-Zoicite-I-he-ugh................I'm not gonna win, huh?"

Kunzite: (Shaking his head) "Nope"

****

K: "Ok, just one question."

****

Kunzite: "Shoot,"

****

K: "How'd you run in front of me if I had a head start, and I was going at not a slow rate?"

****

Kunzite: "Uh............................."

****

K: "There's something about you guys that's..........unique, more unique than I've seen so far..........right?"

****

Kunzite: "Look, I'm not gonna tell you, not now, you might still not trust us, and if you don't trust us while I say what we're hiding, you'll have more of a reason not to trust us!"

****

K: "I................you're right, but I swear, I won't do anything drastic, I won't even tell Ami and them if you don't want me to! Please! If you don't tell me, then how do I know not to trust you?"

****

Kunzite: "I.....................good point." 

****

K: "Please?"

****

Kunzite: (Sighs) "We have powers, when we got reincarnated, our powers didn't die out. I have speed, Zoicite has telekinesis, Jedite has the ability to fly, and Nephirite has power, meaning he's strong, really strong."

K: (Stunned) "Wow." 

****

Kunzite: "I know." 

****

(Keiko closes her eyes, and looks at the street. Zoicite walked right in front of the truck and stopped it, and ran off before the driver realized anything. Nephirite picked up the kid and brought him to his mom, who was crying histarically, while Jedite tried to calm her. Keiko smiled slightly, as she watched this.)

****

K: "You're wrong about one thing."

****

Kunzite: "What's that?"

****

K: "I do trust you, all of you, enough for me to tell you something about me, since you told me something about you, since it's only fair, and if I chose not to tell you, then I'd have a guilty conscious, so..............I gotta tell."

****

Kunzite: "What might that be?"

****

K: "Not now, it'll be easier to tell all of you guys at once."

****

Kunzite: "All right. Keiko?"

****

K: "Yeah?"

****

Kunzite: "Thanks for trusting us."

****

K: "No problemo."

****

A/N: Ok! I hope you all liked this chapter, if you ask me, there was no romancey stuff in here, so if you think there is, then I didn't mean it. There will be more romancey stuff in the future chapters...........and an OC!!! I hope you liked it! _PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!_


	3. To Trust Or Not To Trust, That Is The Qu...

****

What Is Next?

Disclaimer: *I do not own Sailor Moon, and I probably never will. In fact, if I did own Sailor Moon, I'd be rich! Ha ha ha! Anyways, what I'm saying is don't sue! I don't own anything that I write here, except for my original characters, my plot, and other things that you do not recognize to be in the real Sailor Moon! Thank you for your time, now on with the story!*

A/N: Yay! This is my third chappie! What will happen? I seriously don't know.........I just make it up as I go along! : ) Please review! Constructive critism would be nice! Flames, compliments, whatever! Just please review!!! Thank you.

What Is Next?

Chapter Three: To Trust Or Not To Trust, That Is The Question

[Cut To - Keiko's Place - Dining Room]

****

Zoicite: "How did you afford this huge place?"

****

K: "Um..........parents, fortune, will, uh........inventing, touring.........., and a lotta other things."

****

Jedite: "You do a lot."

****

K: "Yeah, but it's cool, it's not stressful or anything. Right now, I'm on a cooking spree."

Nephirite: "Why a cooking spree?"

****

K: "Because it's fun!"

****

Kunzite: "That's a surprise."

****

Zoicite: "Kunzite, why did you call us all here?"

****

Kunzite: "Keiko needs to say something."

****

K: "Um.......ok, first, I wanna say that I don't think you guys are evil..........you guys are actually pretty nice! Second, I know about your abilities, and I swear I won't tell, if you guys don't want me to. And third, I can communicate with animals.

Zoicite: "Huh? I got the first two, and please, don't tell them, not yet, we wanna tell 'em."

****

K: (Nodding) "Ok."

****

Zoicite: "And you can what?"

****

K: "Communicate with animals."

****

Nephirite: "Right, and I'm the King of France."

****

K: (Laughing) "I'm serious!"

****

Jedite: (Yeah right tone) "Sure................"

****

K: (Shaking her head and smiling) "You can pick a random animal, and I'll ask him or her to do something and I swear he or her will do it!"

****

Zoicite: "Ok! That dog of yours, tell him to fetch me a beef jerky!"

****

K: "Can't."

****

Zoicite: "Why?"

****

K: "Because first off, 'that dog' is Angel. Second, he's a her. Third, she can't get the meat, mainly because she doesn't know where it is."

Zoicite: "Fine, tell _her _to get me a towel."

K: "Ok." ** (Keiko looked at Angel, and Alaskan Malamute puppy (female)) **"Angel, can you please give Zoicite, that's this guy," **(Pointing to Zoicite) ** "A towel? One of my yellow ones please."

****

(Angel barked and hurried upstairs, went to a room, ran back downstairs and ran right in front of Zoicite, holding a yellow fluffy, clean towel.)

****

Kunzite: "Ok, we believe you."

****

K: "Thanks, good to know. I have this connection to animals, whenever I talk to one, they trust me, I trust them, it just works that way."

****

Zoicite: "That's cool." ** (He's petting Angel) **

****

K: "Thanks, well, I better show you guys to your rooms, um........pick any room from the second floor, the one above this one, I don't care, they're all extras."

****

Jedite: "Thanks!" ** (Running up the stairs) **"I call the one right in front of the stairs!"

****

Zoicite: (Running after him) "No fair! I get the one next to his!" 

****

K: "By the way! They're all connected, on the inside I mean, there's a door! So if you thought there wasn't one, you're wrong! And............Haku will be up to give you guys a tour, and so on and so forth, I'm gonna go back to the fair, try to find Ami, ok?"

The Generals: OK!

****

(Keiko smiled a bit, and left her house. She walked towards the gate, and stopped right in front of the gate.)

****

K: "Lightning! Come on out!" 

****

(A black horse appeared right in front of her)

K: (Surprised) "Lighting! Don't do that! You scared me!"

****

Lightning: "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

****

K: "It's fine." **(She got on Lightning)** "Can you take me to the fair, quickly?"

****

Lightning: "Definetely." 

****

(He ran outta the gate and to the fair, in around five seconds)

****

K: "Thanks Lightning, now, can you go around the fair, slowly? I gotta locate a friend."

****

Lightning: "Sure." 

****

(Lightning started walking around, just like Keiko asked. Once Lightning got to the ferris wheel, Keiko saw who she was looking for)

****

K: "Ami!"

****

[Cut To - The Fair - The Ferris Wheel - A Little While Before Keiko Called Out Ami's Name]

****

Mako: "Who is this Keiko?"

****

Ami: "A friend, a really nice friend too!"

****

Minako: "How does she look like?"

****

A: "Um............pale, whitesh skin, a good white......................, um..........indigo eyes, black hair....and I think with some hints of purple and brown, her hair was in a pony tail, she was skinny, really skinny......not the unhealthy skinny like, just skinny..........um.........tall, really tall, and she was wearing a baseball cap, it said "Yankees," she was also wearing blue jeans, and a t-shirt."

****

Rei: "I see.......and are you positive we can trust her?"

****

A: "From what I saw of her, I say yes." 

****

Ma: "How do you know that she's not in cohorts with Zoicite, Nephirite, Jedite, and Kunzite?"

****

A: "I don't, but I trust her, and I hope that's enough."

****

R: "It better be."

****

A: "I swear Rei! She's really nice!"

****

Mi: "I just hope she's trustworthy, we should tell Luna and Artemis about her."

****

A: "Yes, I suppose."

****

Ma: "Where did you say she went?"

****

A: "She went to put The Generals in her place, so they won't do anything, and..................that's it."

****

R: "You didn't tell her to meet you anywhere?"

****

A: "No.........I forgot."

****

Mi: (Warning) "Ami............."

****

A: "Look! There she is!"

****

K: "Ami!"

****

(Lightning ran over to them, and stopped, so Keiko could get off.)

****

K: "Hey Ami! The Generals are at my place, staying outta trouble."

****

A: "That's good to know, is that your horse?"

****

K: (Sarcastically) "No, I stole it from a clown, and we went on many adventures throughout the world." **(Smiling)** "Yes! Of course it's mine! His name is Lightning."

****

A: "Cool, hi Lightning!"

****

(Lightning neighed)

****

K: "He said hi."

****

A: "Oh! Let me introduce you to my friends: The Pony-tailed girl is Makoto, but we call her Mako. The blonde, long haired girl is Minako, but we call her Mina. The black long haired girl is Rei, and Usagi..............the girl that's on the ferris wheel. Her hair is like Odango Atamas."

****

K: "Hi, I'm Keiko, nice to meet you all."

****

A: "Right, and you know that I'm Sailor Mercury."

****

R: "Sailor Mars."

****

Mi: "Sailor Venus."

****

Ma: "I still don't think we can trust her."

****

A: "And she's Sailor Jupiter."

****

K: "Hi to you too."

****

(Mako completely ignored her)

****

Ma: "Ames, I really don't think we can trust her, what if she's evil? What if she's on the evil side?"

****

A: "Mako, I trust her, even though I didn't know her very long, I trust her."

****

Ma: "You better be right."

****

K: "She is, I swear, I am trustworthy, and I probably don't have any proof, but you just have to take a risk and trust me. Even if you think I'm evil, how do you know that? If I was, I wouldn't have told Ami what the voice meant by chaos. If I was evil, I wouldn't be helping Jedite, Nephirite, Zoicite, and Kunzite, and if I was evil, I would have probably attacked you all by now! So if you choose not to trust me, then fine, but I swear, I would never do a evil thing in my life, even if my life depended on it! Just ask Lightning, or Demon, or Angel! Well....you can ask them, but you wouldn't understand them, but that's beside the point! I am trustworthy, I swear upon it. You can hook me up to a lie detector, or a psychic! I wouldn't care! So you can either trust me or not."

****

Ma: "You've got spunk."

A: (Muttering to Keiko) "She trusts you." 

****

K: "Ok, glad that's over with."

****

Mi: "We still need to figure out who our new enemy is! By the way Keiko, I think Rei and I are pretty convinced that you're trustworthy, wouldn't you say so Rei?"

R: (Nodding) "Definetely."

****

K: "Thanks."

****

R: "By the way, Usagi is Sailor Moon, and I'm pretty sure she'll trust you."

K: (Smiling) "Great. By the way, I have another useful piece of info."

A: "Spill."

****

K: "Zoicite, Jedite, Kunzite, and Nephirite are not the enemies, they saved a boy that was about to get run over by a truck, they calmed the boy's mother down, they aren't evil anymore. If they are, then..............you guys can take my life."

****

(Mako, Mina, Rei, and Ami all looked at one another)

****

A: "We can't say that we'll trust them..............but we'll give 'em one more chance."

****

K: "Great, thanks." 

****

Mi: "Now, new enemy talk."

****

K: "Not here, follow me and Lightning, we'll lead you to my place, it's safer there."

****

R: "Ok, first, we gotta get Usagi down." 

****

(They waited until the ferris wheel ride was over, and Mako and Mina grabbed Usagi by the arms, and motioned for Keiko to lead the way. Keiko got on Lightning.) 

****

K: "Get us home, and do it slow enough for them to follow."

****

(Lightning nodded. Lightning walked at a medium pace out of the park and to Keiko's place. Keiko looked back every now and then to make sure they were following her. Once Lightning stopped at the gate, Keiko got off and got out her key, opened it, and let them all in. Once they were all in, she closed it again, and locked it.)

****

Usagi: "Whoa............this place is huge..........at least ten times bigger than my house."

****

K: "Thanks, come on in you guys." (She led them into her palace)

****

They realized that it looked a lot bigger on the inside than the outside made it look.

****

Zoicite: "Hey Keiko! You're right, the ice cream is good, and thanks for the clothes!"

****

Jedite: "Yeah! Haku got our sizes and got us a lotta new outfits, it's cool, and he gave us a tour of this place, it's huge!"

****

Nephirite: "And pretty."

Kunzite: "And cool."

****

Zoicite: "And technologically advanced, and like Kunzite said, just plain cool." 

****

K: "Thanks guys, you eat your ice cream, and do what you like.........as long as it's appropriate, and I'm gonna go upstairs, see ya!"

****

The Generals: "Bye!" 

****

(The scouts looked at the generals and glared at them, wondering if they should trust them or not. The Generals saw the glare and shrugged, and went back into the kitchen)

****

(Keiko led them to her room, which was really big....................)

****

K: "Make yourselves comfy, I'll get some food, and drinks, what would you guys like?"

****

A: "Um..anything's fine."

****

Mako: "Yeah." 

****

Mina: "Yeah."

****

Rei: "Yeah."

****

Usagi: "I'll have..............." **(she saw the glares from the other scouts)** "What they're having."

****

K: "Um ok, Pepperoni Pizza sound good? With pink lemonade?"

****

The Scouts: "Yeah."

****

K: "Ok!"** (She went over to her desk area, and pushed something on the wall. A device came out, she typed a code in, and some other things.)** "Our food will be here soon."

****

Usagi: "Cool................" 

****

K: "Thanks, so, what are you guys gonna do about the new enemy?"

****

A: "Well, the enemy didn't actually do anything yet, so we gotta wait for that to happen, but until then, we gotta plan what we gotta do."

****

Ma: "Right, but what?"

****

K: "I say that one of us take a job there, so they can get the lowdown on the fair, see if there's anything about it that we don't know, and try to be as prepared as possible."

****

Mi: "That sounds good, but we all have school."

****

K: "No, I already graduated, Yale, in America."

****

Usagi: "A-America?"

****

K: "Yeah, something wrong?"

****

Usagi: (Looking like she would cry) "N-n-nothing." ** (She broke down, and started crying, bawling actually)**

****

K: "Oh my God! Did I say something? If I did, then I'm sorry! I really am!" ** (She grabbed a box of tissues and handed them to Usagi)**

****

U: "T-T-T-Thank you......................" **(She calmed down a bit, but there were still tears leaking out)**

****

Ma: "Not your fault, you didn't know, but for future reference, don't mention A-M-E-R-I-C-A in front of Usagi, ok?"

****

K: "Sure, thanks. By the way, why are you spelling........the A word here? I mean, I'm pretty sure Usagi knows what it means."

****

Ma: "I mean this in the best way possible, but Usagi's not the brightest student."

****

K: "Ah."

****

A: "Anyways, you can get a job there? Are you sure it's ok?"

****

K: "It's fine! I just need to ask for a day off at **_"Panda Utopia"_**"

****

Ma: "**_Panda Utopia?_** THE **_Panda Utopia???????????????????????????_**"

****

K: "Yeah, why?"

****

A: "That's only like, the best restaurant in Japan! Most expensive too! What position?"

****

K: (Uncertainly) "A cook.........................."

****

Ma: "You're a cook there?!?!?!?! Oh my God, you are sooooo lucky!!!!"

****

K: "Thanks."

****

R: "Guys, a little off topic here!"

****

K: "Right, sorry." 

****

R: "All right, thank you."

****

Ma: "So...........you're gonna try and get a job there?"

****

K: "Yeah, I guess.......any specific job I should try to get?"

****

U: (Dreamily) "Cotton Candy Server............"

****

K: (Raising an eyebrow) "Um..........any other suggestions?"

A: (Seriously) "Try to get a really important job, so they'll have to tell you what's going on."

****

K: (Jokingly) "Right, tie up the manager, and say I'm the new one."

****

Mi: (Smiling slightly) "Not that important."

****

K: "Got it." 

Mechanical Voice: "Master Keiko, your food is here."

****

(Keiko got up and opened the door. A robotic woman came in. You can see that she's made of metal. She's carrying a large pizza, drinks, and a salad on a tray.)

****

U: "I ain't eating the salad." **(Shaking her head) **"You can't make me!"

****

K: "Relax.........the salad's for me, I don't eat meat, I only have meat around the house because my pets eat meat." 

****

U: (Sighing) "Oh..........that's good, you're a nutrition eater, aren't you?"

****

K: "Ya think?"

****

U: (Laughing) "Never mind"

****

A: "Where do you get your protein? And other nutritions that meat has?"

****

K: "I've made this product for vegetarians. It's made out of beans. The beans have the exact same nutritions as the meat, only it tastes like meat, looks like meat, but not meat. It's hard to explain, I've been working on it for a while."

****

U: "Is the pepperoni real meat?"

****

K: "Yeah........I didn't perfect my bean-meat product yet."

****

A: "I see.......that's a great idea."

****

K: "Thanks."

****

A: "So, we now have a plan, right?"

****

The Others: "Right."

****

A: "We're gonna find out who this villain is, aren't we?"

****

The Others: "Definetely."

****

A: (Grinning) "That's good."

****

A/N: Ok, I hope you all liked this chapter..............and there will be more action and adventure in the next chapter, don't worry. They will finally meet the enemy (not the big-bad-in charge one), and learn more about the new system of things. In future chapters, there will be a lot more new characters! I hope you all liked this chappie, and please review! (For all those people who want some romance, I will add some, but not yet..........I'm still introducing the new system of things!)


End file.
